


花九：遗落中的交缠者们

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dragon and dragon rider, Kiriya is a dragon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4





	花九：遗落中的交缠者们

“哟，真是玩法恶劣的花家将军，”金色的龙甩着尾巴，而他的尾根底下蔓延至人类肉穴的股间，全都湿答答的粘满自体内分泌出来的湿液。  
收缩的小穴一张一合，仿佛贪婪的野兽流着口水，弄湿了身下坐着的人的腿，给价格不菲的裤子上留下一滩污迹。  
“哼，”花家大我暧昧不明的发出短促的鼻音，像是否认，又像是默认。他只是表情冷淡的盯着跨坐在自己身上的龙，视线赤裸的扫过对方额头上蜿蜒的龙角，和那张布满情欲的脸庞。  
对方玩味的嘲笑他，他却无动于衷。但也许的确心底有多波澜，却绝对不是厌恶之类的坏事，而是让他更加兴致勃勃。实则他的眼眸内有着侵略，有着一种别样的情愫，此时全都伴随视线涂抹在龙透着红润的人类躯体上。  
花家的手很漂亮，但它总能精准的操控着武器，将敌方的骑士与龙击落，将怪物撕碎。  
如今那只手上却残留着些许粘液，被他随性的涂抹在身上人的腰上，摸过之前欢爱时被掐红的抓痕。接着他往上摸去，拨了拨龙的项圈，拉起那节很短的链条。  
嘎啷的响声却相当悦耳，如同火柴头被划开的火苗，条件反射下让金色的龙浑身发烫。  
贵利矢，这是龙的名字。他的真名只有龙的语言，却在能够沟通后被勉强翻译成了人类的语言。这个名字翻译当然来自花家之口，因为花家是他的龙骑士，唯一有资格触及他的真实。  
残留着龙角和尾巴的贵利矢，健康的肌肤稍微偏深。并不是过于明显的小麦色，也并不是干净白皙的色泽，而是介于两者之间，逐渐延伸后顺着脊椎上仍然残留的鳞片，颜色会到原本的金色，凝聚到尾巴上。  
他们本是已经开始，却又被花家强制终止。两人勃起的阴茎都挺立在外，却并没让椅子上的将军陷入慌乱和失神。他叫自己的龙就这样忍耐着下方的空虚，在自己身上停留。随后他为其套上项圈，玩弄着对方的自尊心。  
花家绝对不是什么过于恶劣的人，曾经他也曾是温柔坚定的战士，但曾经的一些事情将他摧残至此。他刘海前的白发，他变得冷淡的眼神，恶劣许多的嘴巴，都是他的床上。  
他的事迹几乎被人淡忘，从龙骑士的队伍里消失，独自带着龙游走在被冷落的世界一角。  
他们看起来并非如同其他龙骑士和龙那样紧密，时而一起，时而分开。重逢随性，好比多年未见的孽缘对手，彼此讽刺，却又并肩，永远脱离不开对方的存在。就这样相互碰撞，肉体相结合，他们的感情从两股拧成一股，交织着变得更坚韧不拔，只有他们才能读得懂这里面的感情。  
“可说好了，陪你玩这一次，这东西就没用了吧？”贵利矢抬手弹了下脖子上的项圈，挑起眉毛乐呵呵的歪过头，也没听出来有什么不满，“赶紧丢了呗。”  
“怎么没用？”花家不满地说着，收紧了手里的锁链。  
龙本能的厌恶这种拘束，却并不是真的要为抗。不过链子还是在手和脖子之间来回扯了两下，最终龙弯下脖子和人类相吻。  
亲吻的力度非常大，随着链子的收紧，贵利矢几乎被按在那里接受嘴上的运动。但是他并不厌恶这样，反而恶劣的故意啃咬，利齿和舌头来回纠缠，让水声，呼吸声，身体躁动起来的热浪统统席卷入彼此的呼吸道，暧昧不清的发出合奏。  
贵利矢不得不伸出一只手，抓住对方头后方的椅子背撑着自己。但是他腰被一股股渴求对方进入的热流烧着，肠道不断收缩，后方挤出一股股水来。他的手指为了压制这种刺激感而捏紧椅子的木质框架，仿佛要将其捏碎。  
脖子在项圈的拘束中发出抵抗，龙拼命的抬起嘴呼吸空气，随后再度被拉回来撞上嘴巴。舌头侵入，搜刮，溢出的口水弄脏在曾经将军的衣领和下巴上，伴随汗水弄湿龙的脸庞，却都没能阻止他们。就这样，龙不满足的动摇着腰，希望自己的后方能蹭到什么东西好代替对方的分神来得到满足，而他的尾巴正在不断宣泄这种痛苦，在空中甩动。  
终于玩够了，花家松开了他。两个人都舒了一大口气，调整呼吸。  
贵利矢膝盖酸了，他坐在花家腿上垂下尾巴，昂头顺了下满是汗水的头发，尽兴的吐息着低吟。而花家则抬手解开衬衫的扣子，把湿透的胸口露出，起伏一阵阵为其淋上光泽。  
“这样你不就可以逃不掉我的亲吻了吗？”花家补充完之前的话，却也没为对方解开项圈。  
“呵，”贵利矢垂下目光再度碰上人类的目光，金色的眸子闪了闪暗光，“原来你是怕自己没发让我主动啊？真是意外的想法。”  
“是怕你不知道怎么亲，”花家冷淡的松开手，抬手挑逗对方在一红肿发深的乳头。这里之前已经被他玩弄过一番，此时依旧坚挺，来回弹着他的手指。  
贵利矢变得敏感许多，立刻腰就软了，发出示弱色情的姿态，尾巴高速甩了起来。  
“哈哈…刚才的技术…可是让我呼吸很难受呀，不咋样嘛…唔啊…”  
贵利矢一边艰难的从呼吸里挤出讽刺的话，一边扭动的腰，让发痒发酸的后穴在对方裤子布料上来回蹭。他始终没有出手阻止对方玩弄自己乳头的行为，而那里又痒又涨还有疼，似乎会被挤出乳汁来。  
这个房间只有他们，而这里也不过是曾经房主遗留下来的废宅。这一带早已没人居住，人们匆匆逃离城镇，躲避危险的怪物。而这里曾经被迫害严重，如今即使有龙骑士和龙的捍卫，他们也没再回来这里，而是在龙骑士们建立起的堡垒和相对安全的地方开始新的生活。  
黑暗无人的城市中，只有这个大宅里有这两个鲜活的生命。而他们孤军奋战的结尾，则是相融在一起的画面，在性爱的刺激下麻痹着被世界抛弃的孤独。  
他们都相当能够忍耐中途停止挑逗兴致的行为，或者说享受这种强烈不满足的刺激。让他们兴奋，可以确定对方无法脱离自己，从中感觉得到依旧又着目标的快感。  
随后按照花家的要求，贵利矢再次驱使自己的膝盖发力，撑起身子，翘起屁股。他双腿横跨在对方坐在椅子上的腿侧，把在先前被侵入张开的后穴暴露在空气当中，红润的后方在空气的暴露中凉飕飕的，而内部则非常滚烫。  
贵利矢是个成年人的体型，但他这种龙在龙族里就算是体型较小的种类，化作人类后也是偏矮的体型。虽然不能说他多娇小，至少比花家矮，并不是什么出众的身高。  
不过当他这样搂住花家的脖子，屏住呼吸收紧腹部，翘起屁股扶在花家肩膀上时，还是可以将他的身材拉伸开。不管是那些异域人类带着神秘色彩的龙角和龙尾，还是有着人类成年男性结实稳健的鸡肉，都将线条集中描绘出他的性格。  
人类男性的那种性格，也有着超出人类的异族美感。仿佛一个可以被端起保存的艺术品，捧在花家怀中，却干出色情但又让人躲不开目光的事。  
贵利矢的尾巴因快感而有些颤抖，但是他还是将长长的尾巴打了圈缩回身后，并抬手辅助着将尾巴尖插入了张开的后穴内。  
“嗯嗯…哈…”他伸长脖子吐出一口气。随后自控着尾巴摆动两下前端，往体内钻去。  
因为之前已经被花家的阴茎入侵过，内部已经不用过度扩张，他轻而易举的进入到中途。  
不过尾巴终究和人类的性器不同，有着坚硬光滑的鳞片和低温，有着比阴茎更加粗大的线条随着进入开始撑开更多。贵利矢的腹部用力的收缩着，重重调整呼吸，如同在后方吞食自己的尾巴。  
痉挛的小腹不断滚出诡异的快感把血液推向自己的分神前端，刚调整的呼吸又被轻易打乱，反复无常。  
其实他不是没这样做过。当他离开花家独自享受作为龙的日子时，他的身体却像是召唤他回去自己的骑士那里般，空虚难耐。他独自化作人类，赤裸的身体独自解决这需求。他有着人类的手，但也有着龙的尾巴，前后开工，赶着人类才会做的自慰的事。  
或许这就是成为龙骑士的龙该有的下场。被人类影响，对自己骑士的渴求与爱欲罢不能。  
他抽动尾巴，尽可能不让尾巴因为快感而自动退出身体甩动。理智和本能对抗着，这种煎熬与快感交缠的事也是一种乐趣。  
随着露在体外的那一大截粗壮的尾巴顶撞，贵利矢也弓起背在花家身上动起腰，一次次往前摆弄。他用手握住自己的分神，一边撸着，却一边又在忍耐不让自己攀上高潮。  
这是一种挑战，而贵利矢乐在这种挑战。  
当然他也不失报复。他一次次把呻吟泄漏出来，故意把摆动的身体撞向欣赏他自慰的男人胸前，手指揉着分身同时也一度故意擦过对方还在硬着的阳具。他低着头额头抵在花家肩膀，眼底下目睹着对方再度充血膨胀的性器如何可怜得被留在两人之间。  
花家也许快要受不住了，而等待那一刻对于贵利矢来讲是个好玩的事。  
他叫得也来越大声，越来越色情，越来越有着故意而为之的倾向。直到花家牙缝里厌恶的骂了一句“够了”后，他才被男人推了起来。  
随后身经百战的龙骑士抓住他的尾巴，将其拔了出。别扭的角度和鳞片的摩擦突然吐出体内，使得贵利矢呜咽了一声，差点被口水呛到。他咳嗽了两上，从腰往上打了个哆嗦。  
“忍不了了？”金色的龙咯咯乐，却被对方掐住了腰往跟前揽紧。他配合的抬高身子直起腰，给身下腾出更大空间，赤裸的胸口送入对方嘴边。  
“是受够你假惺惺的叫声了，”虽然说得如此恶劣，花家却在笑。他的刘海因汗液而粘在额头，那缕白发下的眼睛却如此兴奋。他是在满足，很不的吞掉眼前的龙体。  
“认真的叫出来。”  
这是花家今天性爱中最后一句完整的话，随后他就让自己饱受等待煎熬的阴茎对准对方大张的下体，将自己的龙按了下去。  
贵利矢一坐到底，轻而易举把对方已经充血的阴茎吞入。接着两人继续刚才的节奏，卖力的动起腰。  
有了还算宽松的通道，花家直捣最深处，一次次挤压进入，使劲撞击对方最喜欢的那个点，恨不得让自己的睾丸也塞入进来。  
贵利矢兴奋的甩着尾巴，不满他体液的尾巴尖兴奋的频频摆动，将透明的液体甩飞到地毯和沙发上，飘满气味。  
两个人同时攀入高潮。龙族冰凉的精液喷射在花家的衣服上，隔着不了冰着他的肚子。而他对于龙来讲过于滚烫的精液则注入贵利矢体内，几乎融合对方，让金色的鳞片都立了起来。  
他们就这样迟迟未能分开，保持着姿态坐在椅子上，在不同的温度下等待时间溜走。  
最终贵利矢收紧臀部，慢慢起身把对方从体内吐了出来。随之而来的还有大量的精液，如产卵前的羊水，拉出银色的长丝脱离开柔柔软红肿的穴口。  
“满足了吗？”贵利矢喘着粗气，拨弄了一下脖子上无趣的道具。  
花家这回真的抬手将项圈解开，随手扔在地上。  
“哟呵？倒是很爽快。”  
“因为这样就没法给你那里留下痕迹了，”花家叹了口气，不耐烦的避开对方调侃的视线。随后他推了推身上的人，让对方起开。  
贵利矢倒没有因为下方的感觉而无法行动，他站了起来，一丝不挂的留在椅子旁，欣赏着对方叹气的模样。而花家叹气都是因为裤子上的一片狼藉，而这些无非不也是他造成的。  
“真是杰作，”龙嘲笑着，摆了摆尾巴。  
而人类只是起身把裤子脱了下去，衣服丢开，彻底暴露结实且不满战争疤痕的身体。一语不发的走向浴室。  
龙跟了上去，尾巴兴奋的甩着。因为谁知道一会是不是还会再做一次呢？毕竟他不讨厌水。


End file.
